Romantic Realizations
by IceAmethyst
Summary: FINISHED! Hermione meets up with Harry after three years when Harry is a successful Quidditch Player. Hermione wants answers about their previous life, but can Harry give them to her?
1. In The Beginning

Prologue  
****************  
  
In twenty years, I have never once wished I could settle down and start a family. Sometimes my parents still ask me what happened to their perfect daughter. Actually, I prefer being sneaky and sarcastic as opposed to perfect and haughty like I've always been known to be. My job doesn't call for sympathy much, anyway. No, I'm not the Mistress of Magic like I was recommended to be. I'm a spy and loving it. Though you might think I live alone because I've turned bitter or something, I don't. I live with four other wonderful people: Lindsey, the youngest of us all with firey red hair has recently graduated from Hogwarts with Ginny Weasley and despite what you may think, she's got a mean sense of fashion and isn't afraid to show it. Next is Tara, the resident blonde. Of course until I dye mine. Ha ha, just joking. Anyway, Tara is twenty like me, and she majors in Fashion Design. In my opinion, it must be very hard to design all the styles of robes for wizards, but she's a top brand label so I can't complain and she certainly can't. And then there's Natalie! Where to start? Ok, first of all, she's 21 and is engaged to a guy named Brad. He's so cute and always picks up the same thing every Friday night: Hot Chocolate and Starbucks crescent rolls with blueberries on top. Danielle works for the Department of Defence Magic at the Ministry so I sometimes see her in the morning when I arrive at my job. However, she sent in an application to Hogwarts and is going to leave us to teach. Now for Evelynn who is 22 and is still single, however dating her good friend Jacob. Evelynn has the best job of us all, she's a full time Auror! She has all this weird gadgets spinning around in her room, I never clean in there because I'm afraid something might shoot laser beams at me and make me get amnesia or something. Lastly, there's Nikki. She's 26 with a husband and two kids: Laura and Malcolm. She once had a job, but had to quit because she was having the twins. So now you know my "family" but they are far from the people I used to know. I just wish I could run into someone from my past life....  
  
Yours truly,   
Hermione Granger   
  



	2. A Night On Duty

Chapter One  
  
It was 10:30 at night. I was stuck at my job working late because some terrorist riot had taken place and agents were working nonstop. Unfortunately, I was one of those agents. I yawned for the forth time in the last two minutes and picked up a pen and paper and started to doodle. I can't help myself, it's what I do when I'm bored! I was thinking about calling Candy because I told her I'd meet her at Starbucks at 9 because that's when she left the robe shop. Oh well. She'll figure it out and I'll just say that I got tied up.   
"Granger!" My coworker John Dimms yelled at me.  
"What do you want! I told you I never majored in this situation!" I hollered.  
"None of us majored in terrorist attacks now get your ass over here and help with this situation!" He barked.  
I got up and dusted off the remains of the powdered doughnut massacred when I got hungry for dinner.   
"What do you want me to do, you're royal highness?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"You can go down with the other five agents I've assigned and try and break up this fight!"   
I blinked. This job is tough but I never go directly into a fight! That's crazy!  
"Stop standing there, looking stupid! Go and break up the riot!" He screamed at us. I stuck my tongue out at him as I passed him, grabbing my wand.   
You could hear people screaming and lighting wands and torches, running around like no one's business even before you reached the door. It was like...some TRL free-for-all with no cops. There was a podium where people dressed in all black with hoods up, covering their faces were huddled. I suddenly shivered and remembered that night at the Quidditch World Cup where those Voldemort supporters were levitating Muggles in the air. It looked like one of the "black robes" was going to speak. He lifted his hood. I gasped and swayed in my spot, my feet rooted to the ground like they were stuck by millions of pieces of bubble gum. The person in the hood was none other than Draco Malfoy, my lifelong arch nemisis...well, and Harry and Ron's, but mostly mine. Sure, he threatened to get Harry and Ron in trouble but he'd threatened to kill me on a number of occasions. Since we were in Hogwarts, he'd joined a cult trying to side with Voldemort, and as far as I've heard he hasn't been successful _yet._ I didn't stick around to hear his speech, I quickly ran into the building, grabbed my stuff and yelled a quick explaination to John before I left hurridly to catch a cab.   
***************************************************  
I paid the cab driver quickly and ran upstairs to my apartment. Ginny had come for the weekend and was watching reruns of I Love Lucy on the couch with Lindsey and Tara was reading her RedBook magazine at the kitchen table. I plopped my bag on the floor by the door.  
"Whatcha doing?" I asked Tara, sitting down.   
"Reading on how to get guys to find you more sexually attractive!" She said cheerfully.  
"You're pretty though and lots of guys like you!" I protested.  
She giggled, "Yeah, but not this one guy!"  
I rolled my eyes.   
"It's true!" She protested.  
"What's this guys name?" I questioned.   
"Jarred!" She said, in a dreamy voice.   
"Jarred? Imagine what the name listings would say! Tara and Jarred! Haha! I mean...so not funny." I said, hiding a smile.   
Tara glared at me. Just then, Natalie waltzed in. You have to give the girl credit, she knows how to dress. She dresses kind of with...the mood she's in. That's the best I can explain it. Like, for example. She was in a sour mood because she was wearing her favorite old battered up midriff purple shirt with faux fur lining the bottom and a knotted skirt she made out of our old cut up jeans.   
"Rough day?" I asked.  
"Don't ask." She replied, grabbing a kiwi from the fruit basket.   
I smiled my most obnoxious smile and said sweetly, "Do tell."  
She looked at me cross-eyed and then sweetly said, "I'm in too much agony to even begin to explain my day."  
I frowned. "Fine then, you melodramatic!"  
"UH!" She spluttered, dropping her sour mood and threw a bit of kiwi at me. I responded by taking the mac and cheese sitting by Candy's spot and throwing it at her.   
"This is war!" I cried, tackling her and grinding food into her hair. Tara started screeching to stop but we couldn't hear her. Ginny andLindsey had joined in as well.   
***************************************************************  
  
First chapter up! Woohoo!   
Disclaimer: Ginny and Hermione and Draco belong to JKRowling and all the other people in this story mentioned belong to moi`   
Review PLEASE!  
  
  
  



	3. Hermione's First Encounter With Harry

A/N: OK, I've been getting some reviews lately. Well, DUH I've been getting reviews. OK, first of all it is H/H! Maybe I should put that on the Summary and it would make a difference, right guys? :) Next, there are going to be chapters leading up to the romance but not juts yet. Enjoy and email me if there are any more questions! I'm happy to answer them!   
  
*****************************************  
I woke up with a start in the middle of the night, shivering even in the light May breeze. I'd had the strangest dream! OK, seriously. It wasn't that strange, but I dreamed Harry was marrying someone who wouldn't take their veil off and then killed everyone with flashes of pink and orange lights. Pretty weird, right? I haven't heard from Harry since we graduated, I've kept up with him though. Maybe not personally, but through newspapers and glossy magazine covers. Can you guess what his occupation is yet? Yup...Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. It's bad enough seeing his face over and over again, with girls plastering his pictures on their walls and dorm rooms at Hogwarts (Ginny told me) but him not even talking to me at all for the past three years? Weirder. Candy says I shouldn't be worried, he probably forgot all about me. Yeah, I'll bet. No, I'll bet he goes to bed with a different girl every night. Weirdest? He's had five marriages! I've had zero. Presently, Harry's dating some younger girl named Sheila Morgan, a writer for the Daily Prophet. Oh well, no use getting jealous over. I have a great life, lots of good friends. Who needs a dumb family or Harry Potter anyway? I suppose I was rationalizing then, but wait until later.   
  
************************************  
  
A few weeks later, all of us went out shopping when we ran into Ron.   
"Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" Squeaked a red-haired man.  
Red-haired man? Wait, I've seen that redhead before.   
"Ron?" I stammered, standing up, gathering my packages.  
"Hermione?" He cried.  
"Oh my God! It's been centuries!" I said, hugging him and jumping up and down.  
"I know! And have you seen Harry lately!?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.  
"No, we've...grown apart." I said, trying to describe it.   
"You..and Harry have grown apart? How weird is that!?" He exclaimed, laughing.   
"Well, we were mere teenagers Ron!" I reasoned with him.  
  
Hold it! Maybe I should explain something here. All right, I haven't been entirely truthful here. See, Harry and I have had a very messy relationship. In our sixth year, Harry and I went out. Then in our seventh year, Harry 'discovered' Lavender and Parvati and even Ginny Weasley and dumped me. Then when I tried to confront him on the day of graduation, he got really angry at me and stormed off. I never heard from him again.  
  
"So, Ron. What brings you around these parts?" I asked.  
"I was picking up tickets for tonight's Chudley Cannons game. My bud can't make it, you want to come along?" Ron asked.  
"Me? At a Quidditch game? I don't know..." I said skeptically.  
"Please? We get to see _Harry!_ For old time's sake, Herm?" Ron gave me his best puppy face.  
"Ack! Not the face!" I moaned and then sighed, "You know how much I hate sitting through professional matches, right?" I teased.  
"I don't really mind it!" He said.  
"Yeah, well you've never been human." I answered, punching him lightly.   
"O..K, well as much as I love to see old reunions, these bags are starting to get super heavy...can we go?" Tara pleaded.  
I blinked.  
"Sure!" I said, totally forgetting they were even there.  
"I'll see you tonight, right here?" Ron questioned.  
"Sure, see you then!" I called to Ron's retreating back.  
****************************************  
I was stalling. I did NOT want to see Harry. Not tonight, not ever. Those nasty what-ifs were stuck in my head like a bad song.   
"**WHAT IF **he starts asking about why you haven't kept in touch?"  
"**WHAT IF **Harry has a girlfriend?"  
"**WHAT IF **Harry refuses to talk to me?"  
Natalie came bounding into the room and flung herself onto my bed.   
"Guess what?" She exclaimed happily.  
"What?" I said, dryly.   
"I found that pink cardigan I'd been looking for! It suits you so well!" Natalie ran and got it.  
"I've told you guys! I'm not out on a date, it's just...me and Ron are going to see Harry play tonight." I stammered out.  
"And that's another thing! Harry Potter! Whew, he is such a hottie-"   
I choked.  
"Harry? Oh no! Not you, too!" I moaned, throwing the nearest pillow at her.  
"Oh ho! Is this one of those...sister-brother things where it's like embarrassing to talk about one another?" Natalie teased.  
"No!" I scoffed, "For heaven's sake, he's been married 5 frickin' times! And has probably slept with every girl in this country! And you're telling me about brother-sister relationships!?" I screamed at her.  
"Well..yes!" She said, hands on her hips.  
I tried to calm down, but this was making me super mad. I hated him! I always have...as presently as three years ago.  
"Fine, I'm taking your cardigan and leaving. I hope you have a wonderful evening." I said and stormed out.   
***********************************  
The stadium was jam-packed with annoying children screaming and pushy reporters, but we eventually got to our seats.   
"The lights are extremely bright and blinding me!" I whined.  
"Don't worry!" Ron called, "You get used to it!"  
I scanned the field, looking for players. No, not Harry. Though I was dreading even watching him play.   
"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to tonight's match, The Chudley Cannons vs. The Wimborne Wasps!" An announcer's voice boomed, startling me as the game started.  
I kept a close eye for Harry. I froze in my seat as I saw him, gliding above all the other players. That's kind of like his trademark thing. Well, duh, I mean all Seekers fly above the rest but the way he did it...was just so original. I'm sounding stupid, shutting up.   
"He's DIVING!" Ron leapt up, spilling popcorn.  
"Ron!" I groaned as I wiped off access grease and butter.  
"Sorry.." Ron said, distractedly as he kept his eye on Harry.  
I rolled my eyes.   
Suddenly, as though all the people in the crowd had sat on thumb-tacks, they all stood up and started whispering and shouting to one another,"Potter's got the Snitch!"  
"No, McFeeleny has it!"  
"Potter's taking the dive now!"  
"No...wait, he was blocked!"  
And then, with that final statement I heard, the whole crowd seemed to go wild.  
"Potter did it! CHUDLEY CANNONS RULE!"  
"Hermione! Harry caught the Snitch!" Ron said, dancing around.  
"Woo.hoo." I said.  
"Let's go see if we can catch him after he's congradulated and stuff like that, ok?"  
Ron said, helping her up.   
I nodded mutely, though inside my head, my little voice was screaming "Here comes TROUBLE!"  
********************************  
It was cold down in the locker room area. Ron was pacing back and forth, I was sitting on the curb thinking.   
"We could go home now and just forget about him." I mumbled quietly.  
"Forget? Hermione, you can't run away from problems your whole life! If you forget, it would be more of a struggle then if you got this over with." Ron said, his voice rising slightly.   
"OK." I said morosely.  
Some of the Chudley Cannons came out but no Harry.   
"Well, guess he's not here, lets go!" I said cheerfully, standing up.   
"Not so fast!" Ron said.   
"What?" I said angrily, "Look Ron, this might be just another stroll in the park for you, but I haven't heard from OR seen Harry Potter in over three years. I cannot go through with this!"   
"Uhm...Hermione?" Ron asked in a strangled voice.  
"Wha-?" I asked spinning around, and staring into the face of non other than Harry himself.   
I just stood there. _IDIOT! TALK TO HIM! _My head said. _What do I say to someone who hasn't talked to me in three years? _  
Silence.   
_This is embarrassing. I'll bet you my head must be on fire or something.  
_"Hi." I said shortly, hoping my words would help him detect anger.   
"Hey." Harry said.  
Harry had grown. In more ways than one..but physically the most. He was like a giant, he'd grown so much. Bigger muscles and all that stuff. But his eyes were the same.   
"So." I looked at the ground.  
"Yeah...awesome game, Harry! Those Wasps didn't stand a chance!" Ron said, starting a new subject.  
"Yeah, they were pretty easy, with my amazing Quidditch skills and all. Those saps should all just quit because I play." Harry bragged.  
I stopped moving. Excuse me, did Harry just BRAG about winning? Since when has that come into play?  
"Oh, so now you've started BRAGGING about winning, not just about the girls you sleep with?" I sneered.  
"What did you say? I couldn't hear you, I'm too busy not talking to you." Harry retorted.  
"Maybe if you'd talk to me, it wouldn't be that difficult!" I shot back.  
"Guys! This might not be the best time to recall loving memories!" Ron protested.  
"You're right, Ron. I can't bear to live on the same planet as Mr. Ego!"   
"I can't believe you even dragged her to see me!" Harry said, as though he'd just pulled a disgusting bug from his shoe.  
"I'm leaving, this is just such a waste of valuable oxygen and time. Call you later Ron." I said, stiffly and walked away.  
************************************  
Ok...Disclaimer and all that stuff. Second chapter posted! R/R would be acceptable!  
Liz  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hermione's Second Encounter With Harry

A/N: I love this! This story is going so darn well! LOL...yea. Would you guys do me a huge favor and read ChoChang1599 *'s* "The Shattered Mirror" she's my good friend Mary and she would appreciate it! Luv yas, Liz.  
  
********************************  
I slammed the door so hard I thought I'd break it. I stomped down the hallway and took off the cardigan and threw it into Nat's room. Then stomped away again.   
"Hermione?" Tara called.  
"YES!?" I called in an agitated voice.  
"How was it?" She asked timidly.   
"Don't even ask!" I thundered, slamming my door.   
  
I turned up some music and did a kickboxing exercise. Kickboxing relaxes me. I have no idea why. I guess it's cause I have a lot of anger. This made me smile so I had to stop. Kickboxing is a serious manly sport.   
"Hermione?" Voice's chorused.   
"Yes?" I replied, my voice not as angry and loud.   
"Can we come in?"   
"Yeah, I guess so."   
Tara, Nat and Lindsey shuffled in and took the usual places they always sat in.  
"Hermione, how did it really go?" Tara asked softly.  
I frowned at her. Then I realized they were just trying to help.  
"Ok. Ron and I went down to the locker room area after the game. Harry came out shortly after. It was really awkward after he said "Hey" to me. So Ron said, "Boy that was some game!" and Harry bragged! So I was saying how he was not only bragging about sleeping with girls, but now winning Quidditch matches. And then he got really mad and so did I so...I left." I said in a rushed voice.   
Silence.   
"You really hate him now, don't you?" Natalie said.  
I nodded.  
"You'll get over it! I mean, me and Brad have fought tons of times, and we're engaged!" Natalie confirmed.   
"Yeah well, I'm sure Brad is a very nice person compared to Harry." I said tiredly.   
She shrugged.  
"Why don't you call him and apologize?" Lindsey spoke up.  
I gaped at her, "Are you nuts!? NO WAY!"   
She looked at me suggestively, then the phone rang.   
I ran to answer it.   
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey Herm!" Said Ron.  
"Oh, hey." I said, bringing the phone into the room.  
All the girls looked at me.   
"Hey, you won't believe this but me and my old girlfriend are back together and we're kind of wondering if you'd come along with your boyfriend!"  
"Uh..Ron. I don't really HAVE a boyfriend." I said through clenched teeth.  
"Right. I knew that. Well come anyway!" Ron replied.  
I sighed, "Ok Ron."   
"Great! We're at Che` Paris at 7:00 tomorrow night!"   
"O.K.!" I said morosely, hanging up.  
"So...?" Tara asked nervously, "Who was it?"   
"Ron" I replied bluntly.  
"Oh." Faces fell.  
"But I'm going to dinner with he and his girlfriend, Should be fun, right?" I asked.  
"Right! Now we just have to think of an outfit!" Tara said, laughing.  
****************************  
I stood in front of the restaurant, feeling very foolish in what Tara had picked out for me. It was a low-cut black dress with a white sweater and about 6 inch black heels. I was having enough trouble walking as it is, how was I supposed to compose myself when I met Ron?  
"Hermione!" Ron called when I entered.  
I spotted him at a candlelit table towards the back and awkwardly teetered over.   
"Uh..hi." I said, smiling barely.  
"Hi! This is my girlfriend, Marie Potts." Ron pointed to a young girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Pleasure, I'm sure." I said, maintaining eye contact with the blonde.  
Ron nervously looked at the clock and stared back at me, smiling.  
"What?" I asked, sitting down.  
As though blown there, who should come through that door but Harry Potter.  
I stopped smiling and looked angrily at Ron, my eye's flashing.  
"What's he doing here?" I asked angrily.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Harry." I replied.  
"What the hell is she doing here?" He demanded.  
"Sit down Harry! Hermione, I did this because you and Harry need to talk and be friends. This is so ridiculous!" Ron pleaded.  
Harry warily sat down.   
I tried not to talk to Harry at all. But Ron kept on making conversation, forcing me to talk.  
"So, Harry. Are you currently DATING anyone?" I asked coldy, putting emphasize on DATING.  
"Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?" Harry replied, also cold.   
"I was just wondering, I'll have to SLEEP on some more questions." I said.  
"What is your problem!" He demanded.  
"My problem? I don't have one, you seem to have lots!" I shot back.  
"This is all about Parvati isn't it!?" He stated, eye's flashing.  
"Parvati!? It's not just about her, pal. Try...Ginny Weasley or even Lavendar Brown!" I said, spitting out words like venom.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't center my attention around you, Miss Ego, but it's called getting a life and moving on!" He said.  
I was so angry, but nothing was coming out. Maybe he mistook me for being speechless, because I detected a hint of victory in his eyes.  
Ron and Marie were actually speechless.  
I picked up my fork and twirled around noodles on my plate.   
"You hurt me, Harry." I whispered.  
He snorted, "How? By moving on?"   
"No," I said, "Because I thought we were a lasting "thing" and then you just blow me off like a bug!"   
"Hermione, you can't have everything you want in life, OK? I moved on because I was sick and tired of seeing you!" Harry said, as though he were an uncorked bottle and spilling all contents.  
I sat there for a second, stunned beyond words.  
"I-I...I-" I kept on trying to start a sentence but everytime I just spluttered out like a candle dieing in the wind.   
Ron looked at me.   
I stared back and did something very childish, something I hadn't done for quite a long time. It actually felt pretty good.  
I reached over and smacked Harry smartly across the face with all the rage I could muster. I kicked off my shoes, bid Ron farewell and stormed out.  
  
************************  
"Hermione's home!" Tara whispered, gathering the deck of cards they'd been playing with as the girls scurried over to her.  
I finished locking the door behind me and looked into four eager faces.  
"What?" I cried, exasperatedly.  
"How'd it go!" Natalie squeaked.  
"Horrible, though I smacked Harry. That was fun." I said with relish.  
"ACK! You....smacked Harry Potter?" Natalie shrilled,  
I shrugged. There wasn't that big of a difference between him and Malfoy anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Say It's Not True, Hermione!

A/N: Hey all! It's been...two days since I've last written :) Woo! Big change, eh? :) I can't stay on forever however *i made a rhyme!* because I'm off with Christine and Collin to watch Jules in the Sound of Music *ACK!* :) Moral support and all that junk. Ta!  
  
***************************************  
I toyed with a bottlecap I'd found on the floor while making my cleaning rounds. I was procrastinating because my emotions were running a little high and I had to sit down and think. _Do I call Ron? _ I thought, _Or not?_ Tara waltzed in wearing a new lavender silk shirt.   
"Hey!" She said, surprised to see me.  
"Hi." I said, not looking up from my bottlecap.  
"I thought you left?" She questioned.  
"NOOOOOPE!" I drawled.  
Tara plucked at her shirt sleeve for a moment before sighing deeply.  
"Call Ron, please! You're killing us all!" She cried.  
"But I don't want to, he'll just try to set me and Harry up again." I said quietly.  
"No! He wouldn't, I'll go with you next time, ok?" Tara reassured.  
I sighed.  
"This is depressing, ok? What happened to you?" Tara demanded.  
"It's called depression and I'd been fine until Wonder Boy popped back into the picture!" I said loudly.   
"Well-" Tara said, being cut off.  
The phone rang.   
"Arg!" I said, picking it up.  
"Hermione?" Ron's voice asked through the phone.  
"Ron!" I asked angrily.  
"Sorry the way things went the other night, I promise I'll make it up to you!" He pleaded.  
I thought for a moment. "No Ron, how about you don't?" And I hung up.   
*********************  
Tara talked me into going to the movies the next day.   
"This better not be a set up!" I warned her.   
"It's not, ok? I really do want to see Moulin Rouge!" Tara said.  
"You hate sappy movies!" I protested.  
Tara didn't answer as she steered me into a building that wasn't a movie theatre.  
"Hey, where are we going?" I asked her.   
Again, she didn't answer as she shoved me into a dark room and locked the door behind her.   
"Hey!" I said angrily, pounding on the doors, "Let me out!" I cried frantically.  
After about ten minutes of pounding on the doors and yelling, I gave up and slumped to the ground. Maybe Tara was never really my friend and she was a supporter of You-Know-Who and was trying to get secret information on how to finally kill Harry (though it wasn't as half a bad idea, why didn't she let me know?) _OK, think Hermione. You're locked in a room with no lights on, what are you going to do? _ Well, gee. That was a smart analysis. Suddenly, I heard something. Footsteps. I felt my breathe catch in my throat as I strained my ears to hear.   
"Hello?" I called out suddenly, loudly and clearly.   
The footsteps stopped.  
"Is anyone there?" I said.  
The footsteps started and to my horror, they started walking towards me!  
I stood up, preparing to fight off whatever it was.  
"Hello?" A man's voice croaked.   
Wait...I know that voice.  
"Harry?" I asked, hoping it wasn't him.  
"Hermione?" He said.  
Darn.   
"What are _you _doing in here?" I sneered.   
"What are you?" He answered back.   
"Uh...see. The funniest thing happened.." I said, sheepishly.  
The lights came on at that point and Harry was looking at me.  
"I was locked in here by Tara." I said, looking down.   
"Well, you may have been locked in here on purpose, but no one locks Harry Potter in any place with another Muggle-born wizard." Harry said airily.  
I stared at him.  
"When are you going to drop the act?" I asked, angrily in a whisper.  
"What act? I don't need to act, I'm Harry Potter, dammit!" He cried.  
"That's exactly it! I'm so tired of hearing about it! I don't care anymore!" I shrilled.  
"You may not, but I, unlike you have adoring fans who would do anything to say a word to me!" He spat.  
I looked at him incrediously.  
"You think all that matters is you?! Why, you're nothing more than a mere Quidditch player who would trade his soul for a bit more glory!" I said, my voice shaking.  
"You know, all my other friends I have on the team were all right! You're jealous I'm centering attention away from you!" He stated.  
"This has nothing to do with attention anymore!" I said, tears forming in the corner of my eyes.  
"What does it have to do with then?" Harry said, crossing his arms.  
I thought really hard. What do I want with him anyway? This thought scared me. Only an idiot would get messed up in his life again. _Ahhh, but why else would you get messed up in his life if you could say you wouldn't mind it? If you....were in love? _ My "what-if" voice came back into my head as I stared into his emerald green eyes.  
**********************************  
  
  
  



	6. Dangerous Game

AN: I told you! HA! I told you all, fools! lol. It's H/H starting now! WOO! Fun. Yeah. So. Anyhoo. ENJOY YOU CRAZY H/H Luvas!  
  
*********************************  
"I-I-I" I faltered, failing to come up with an excuse.   
Thankfully, Ron and Tara opened the door and obviously they'd been listening.  
"So...are you guys friends again?" Ron asked, hopefully.  
I looked angrily back at Ron.  
"So you were trying to set me up! You thought me and Harry would get back together?!" I shouted.  
"Yeah....What did you think it was?" Tara asked.  
"Frankly, I don't know anymore. I really don't. " I said shaking my head.  
"Are you friends?" Ron repeated.  
"No! We'll never be!" I said irritated.  
"At least you could say you're sorry, Harry!" Tara snapped at him.  
"I don't have to apologize to anyone!" Harry said outraged.  
"OOOH yes you do! And you're going to, bucko, otherwise you'll answer to Fist One and Fist Two!" Tara threatened. I had to hold onto the sleeve of her shirt to keep her from tackling Harry.  
"Tara, don't waste your time." I said in a low voice.  
"No, let's not. C'mon, Hermione. We have to go!" Tara said, grabbing my arm.  
***********************  
"I cannot believe that guy's ego! Geez, who's he think he is? The Queen of Sheeba?" Tara fumed.  
"That would be KING of Sheeba." I corrected.  
"Whatever." She said, turning a sharp corner.  
"What did you like about him?" Tara asked after a few moments of silence.  
I looked at her sideways from my view of the English countryside.  
"Well?"   
"I don't know!" I said, "I guess it was the way he always had something smart to say and didn't take any crap from anyone....and he always made me laugh the way he was stubborn when his mind was set." I said, counting off points.  
Tara snorted quietly.  
"You're so sappy, Hermione." She said, turning yet another corner.  
"No I'm not!" I protested.  
"You honestly think that for the slightest second Harry would have given you a second thought after all those other girls? You can DO BETTER!" Tara explained.  
"But I don't want to do better! Harry is better! Wait...no. Harry is the best!" I exclaimed.  
Tara snorted again, "No he's not! He's got more self obsession than Bruce Willis!"  
There was some more silence and then Tara said, "You have to convince yourself you love him, Herm. We all know deep down he's hurting too."   
"I know." I said softly.  
"Do you?"   
"I don't know! I think I do, but it's so hard to think back to days when the only girl in his life was me!" I cried.  
"This could take a lot of work." Tara muttered.  
***************************  
When we arrived home, there was a message on our answering machine.  
"Hey Hermione, it's Harry. Call me soon, we have to talk!" Was all it said.  
"Harry Potter called you?!" Natalie said incrediously.  
"I can't believe it myself!" I said in an undertone.   
I dialed the number Lindsey had left by the phone and twisted my hands nervously.  
"Hello?" Harry said into the reciever.  
I hesitated to speak.  
"HELLO?" He repeated.  
I bit my lip.  
"Hi." I said in a small voice.  
"Hi."  
I drew a deep shuddering breath.  
"I can't believe I'm talking to you!" I joked.  
"Yeah..it's kind of twisted to think after all this we haven't cursed each other." He replied.  
I forced a high-pitched laugh.  
"You ok?" Harry asked.  
"Fine! Never better, actually!" I lied.  
"Ok, look Herm. Let me tell you why I called you. First of all, Ron and I talked for a long time the past few nights about you. I realized what a jerk I've been to you and you don't deserve it. I'm....I'm sorry Hermione. For everything, I truely am." Harry said.  
I was in complete shock for quite some time and then said in a calm voice, "I think I'd best be going. I accept your apology, however I don't see the point. I do not wish to talk or see you ever again. Good night, Harry."   
"Wait, before you walk out again, I want to tell you that I've moved on and have a girlfriend. Please meet her?" Harry asked.  
I sighed, "You're making this very difficult on my part. I specifically stated I don't wish to have a part of your life. But I will come if it makes you confident you can dare to bring another girl into your life."   
"O...K. Yea...well anyway, her name is Carmen Ashmore and she's really nice. Meet us at that old diner place by Harods!"   
And with a click, he hung up.   
"ACK! WHY THE FUCK DO I DO THIS! HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE WHAT I THINK, HE DOES WHATEVER THE SHIT HE FEELS LIKE! WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TO MYSELF!?!" I cried aloud.  
****************************  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Hermione's Makeover *YEESH!*

AN: Heyas! I forgot to mention Sound Of Music was fantastic! They got a standing ovation! WAHOO! I'm wired on caffeine here because me and Christine bought Sprites during intermission. I have to type quietly so as not to disturb my 'rents snoring upstairs. :)   
  
************************************  
"Whoa, Unidentified Flying Shoe!" Tara said, coming into my room.  
I was rummaging through my closet looking for an outfit and tossing out everything I hated, even if it meant shoes. I looked up.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"Oh, hey! No problem, try being hit in the head with one at your cousin's wedding!" Tara replied, chuckling.   
I laughed, then again started chucking things out of my closet.  
"Hermione, you know, you could just BORROW something and it would make it a whole lot less.....messier?" Tara said.  
"Stop trying to rub in the fact you've got a better wardrobe than me!" I shouted back to her.  
"I'm not saying that! It's just...well....this is probably a formal thing, meeting Harry Potter's "friend that happens to be a girl." Tara explained.  
"You're wise for a person who designs robes, my friend." I said, getting up and walking to her room.  
"Try working with three other ladies who's whole lives depend on this kind of gossipy stuff." Tara complained.  
"Ok, welcome to my room. Here's the closet!" Tara said, showing it off like those weird ladies on The Price Is Right.  
"Haha, very funny, Vanna White." I said sarcastically.  
"Yes, now then. Would you wish to wear a skirt or pants?" Tara said formally.   
"Skirt....." I said uncertainly.  
"ALRIGHT! OVER TO THE DARK SIDE!" She crowed.  
"Yes, I suppose so. Even though I've already worn skirts before." I said, dryly.  
"Of course you have, Hermione. I'm just saying...well, you kind of need to." Tara suggested.  
"Ok."  
Tara went into her closet, dug around for about seven minutes and came back out again with a fuzzy glittery-pink sweater and a silver pleather skirt.  
I wrinkled my nose but didn't say anything. I knew Tara's style was different.   
"How about something a bit.....darker?" I asked, "I want to look sophisticated. Not like I just came from the Yellow Brick Road."   
Tara frowned for a moment in concentration, and then went back to her closet. She emerged with what looked like a boy's blue blazer with white cuffs and a black skirt with a zigzagged rickrack border on the bottom. I swallowed hard.   
"I've been saving it! I made it a while ago after I picked up this old blazer from a thrift shop." Tara held it up so I could get a good view.  
"I see. Well. It's interesting!" I said with false cheerfulness.  
"Wear it." Tara said, shaking the skirt.  
"What?" I cried.  
"Wear it!" She repeated.  
"No...I'm really not much of a long-skirt person." I said, stuttering an excuse.  
She looked at me.   
"Alright, alright! I'll wear it!" I said, getting off the bed and taking the hangers from her. She smiled.  
*********************  
"This is the last outfit I ever borrow from you! You make me look like I'm 26 instead of 20!" I said, standing in front of her full-length mirror. I can't deny it looked good, but it made me look old.   
"Now for your makeup!" Tara exclaimed gleefully.  
"MAKEUP!?" I thundered.  
"Well, you aren't going without some eyeliner on." Tara said.  
"You sound like a mother gone horridly wrong." I muttered, sitting on a chair in front of her vast supply of makeup.  
Tara turned on the lights to her Hollywood-style vanity mirror.   
"First we need to do your eyes!" Tara said, grabbing a eyebrush and a palette of blues, purples, dark browns, reds, and other assortments of eyeshadow. She dusted this white powder stuff on my eyelids first, (she told me it was so the eyeliner didn't seperate and for the contourer for other layers of shadow.) Next she applied light blue eyeshadow (again, to blend) and then some dark blue shadow and finally she blew silver sparkles onto my eyes. She let me look in the mirror and I screamed, "What did you do to me!?!" Tara looked at me and I ceased from saying anything more. Tara then applied about three layers of mascara and used liquid eyeliner in Twinkle Dust.   
"You look like Christina Aguilera!" Tara said, in a fake tearful voice.  
"Do lipstick next!" I said, quickly checking my watch.  
"Hold your horses, I'll get there!"  
She however applied blush and foundation next. She took a tan blusher and swiped it across my cheekbone to the center of my face and then pink blush, then red. Next she did lipstick. First she outlined my lips in "Cherry Blasters" lipliner and then applied "Woodsey" and then put two coats of glosser on my lips and I was done.   
"Good luck!" Tara said, as I drove out of the driveway, giving me a thumbs up.  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Revealing Suspicions

A/N: Ok, I had to start this story over after I DELETED IT! ACK! So...enjoy! PS!: Hermione swears more! :) Sorry! She's at a depressing point in her life.  
  
*******************  
I drove and drove until I could read the directions Ron gave me on my hand. The place Harry told to meet me at was big and there were lilacs and rosebushes everywhere. The door panels were made out of pure gold and you could see them sparkle in the twilight.  
"Quiant little place, isn't it?" I said to myself, chuckling.  
There were an awful lot of cars holding reporters and other important people, almost as though there was someone really important here tonight..........  
I slammed on the brakes at this thought.  
"DAMN! ACK ACK ACK! ACK I SAY!" I shouted, pounding my head on the steering wheel.  
Maybe I should drive back now and fake sick? I wondered.  
"NO!" I yelled aloud, hoping people didn't think I was crazy.  
I drove around to the parking lot and parked my Mercedes into a small space towards the back. I checked myself in the mirror one last time (which by the way, scared me beyond scaredness) and stepped out. Maybe it was me, or the restaurant, but whichever one it was, it was making me feel very inferior as I stepped into the finely furnished main room.  
A man estimated about 60 came to my service. He had on a black tux and his gray oily hair was sleeked back.  
"Welcome, Miss. How may I be of service?" He asked, bowing and talking in an oily voice much like his hair.  
"I'm here with Harry Potter!" I said uncertainly.  
"Of course you are." He smarmed.  
He crisply clapped his hands and on command, a pimply redhead bounded over.   
"Steven, take this young lady to Mr. Potter's table. And do tuck in your shirt!" He said, as Steven jerked up like a marionette and beckoned for me to follow him.   
I did and I entered a dimly lit room with people in Gucci shoes and white tuxedos. The curtains were made of dark red velvet with gold tassels and there were candles at every table. Plants were in each of the four corners with golden planters. A fountain with those cute naked Cupids was in the middle, spitting out lavender colered water. It smelled as good as lavender too. People were softly talking and some men were drinking beer in fancy champagne while ladies sipped martinis with little limes in them. I sighed. Now this was fine living.   
I spotted Harry talking to a young woman of about twenty-one. I inhaled a sharp breathe........  
  
  
  
  



	9. Ode To Marriage

A/N: Ok, this is Harry's POV, thanks to Hedwig23! I was going to do it later.........but oh well! :) Thanks Hedwig23!  
  
*************************  
I checked my watch. Tapped my foot. Clinked my glass on the table as I took another drink. _Where is she!?_ I thought nervously. _I hope she comes! _  
"Harry, are you OK?" Carmen asked.  
"Hm?" I said.  
"Are you OK?" She repeated, looking concernedly at me.   
"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I checked my watch again.  
She shrugged and took a sip of her wine.   
Carmen wouldn't get it anyway. She really has no brains. She doesn't need them much anyway. She's a fashion model for some company. I sighed. Being famous wasn't everything, but being famous meant pressure to date people only of your same social status. Which really sucks because the only person I've ever loved was Hermione. But why would she still like me? I've been cruel, arrogant, sarcastic and on top of it all, HEARTLESS. I wish she could see through me and just once, see the person I once was. After Hogwarts, I was getting so much attention I just kind of......left Ron and Hermione and started the second chapter to the "Harry Potter Saga." I never kept in touch because I was afraid they'd never want to talk to me again. But that was over. Hermione would be coming and we'd work this out. I'd never have to see Carmen again and we'd be able to get married and settle down with maybe a few kids.   
I laughed at this thought. Hermione would never go for kids.  
"What's so funny, dear?" Carmen said.  
"Nothing, just thinking about something funny that happened at Quidditch practice." I lied, picking up my fork and looking at it closely, acting like I was fascinated with it.   
"Hmm..yes. Darling, I was going to ask you something."   
"Shoot." I said, dropping the fork.  
"When do you think we should take our relationship to the....eh....next level?" Carmen said uneasily.  
I looked at her like she'd grown a third head.  
"What?!?" I said, a little too loud.  
People swiveled around in their chairs to look at us.   
I gave them an angry look and they all turned back to their tables.   
Carmen smiled sweetly at me. I felt like I was going to be sick. But I smiled back all the same.   
Hermione entered the room and I got up, almost knocking the table over in my haste.  
I didn't notice Carmen slip something into my glass.  
***************************  
"Hermione!" I called.   
"Hey..." She said awkwardly as I kissed her on the cheek.  
She frowned.  
"What? It's a sign of.....uh...you know, greetings." I said, turning red.  
"Why don't I show you where we're sitting!" I said, leading her to our table.  
Carmen stood up and introduced herself to Hermione and we sat down.   
"So..... seeing each other for long now, right?" Hermione said, picking up a menu and at the same time, maintaining eyecontact with me.  
"You're...reading your menu upside down." I said, looking down and smiling.  
"Urmm....so I am." Hermione said, blushing.   
Carmen looked at me.   
"What?" I said.   
"Nothing!" She exclaimed.  
I took a drink. Something strange washed over me, like my memory had been washed away.   
"Oh, Carmen! Have I had the chance to tell you how simply ravishing you look tonight?" I gushed.  
"Why, no Harry! You haven't, do you just love my new shoes?" She cooed.  
Hermione looked at her goofily.   
"Have I had time to mention our engagement?" I said out of the blue.  
"Engagement?" Hermione choked.   
"We're scheduled to be wed in three weeks!" I announced.  
"Well....that's shocking. Where's the 86 karot ring?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
"I have it, it's at home!" I stated.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, however Carmen looked pleased.  
*************************************  
  
  



	10. The Horrors!

A/N: OK! CHAPTER TEN! Woo! YAY! ....I'm done.   
  
***********************************  
I looked across at the table from the top of my menu. They were staring at each other. They made me really nauseous.   
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Yes?" I asked absent-mindedly.  
"What do you think? Red roses or white?" Harry asked.  
"Frankly, I don't care!" I snapped and left.  
************************************  
I arrived home shortly after ten and Tara was the only one left up.   
"Hermione!"   
"Tara." I nodded, flinging my purse halfway across the room.   
"Didn't go well, did it?" She observed my slumped over purse.  
"He's....getting married, Tara." I said quietly.   
"WHAT!?!?" She said, her eyes bugging out.  
"In three weeks." I continued, looking down so she couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.  
"That snot of a....BITCH!" She fumed, kicking the table.  
"Carmen?" I asked.  
"Yeah...her." Tara said gritting her teeth.  
"Don't be mad to side with me." I said sighing.   
"I'm not mad to side with you! I'm mad because Carmen is stealing away your key to happiness!" Tara said.  
I looked at her.  
"Yes! I want to see you happy, Hermione. You've been just simply almost unbearable to live with the last two weeks and I know it's because of Harry." She continued.   
"I'm miserable because I'm confused! I'm torn between emotions!" I said dramatically.  
She gave me a funny half-smile look.  
"Admit it." She said.  
"Admit........what?" I said.   
"Admit you love Harry."   
"NO!" I said, shocked.  
"YES! SAY IT!" She screamed.  
...  
"OK! I LOVE HARRY!" I shouted, and suddenly I felt this HUGE weight lifted off my chest.  
Tara gave me a satasfied smirk.  
"Goodnight!" I said, dragging my feet and my purse.  
" 'Night." She yawned.  
I opened my door and then slammed it shut. I pulled off my clothes and searched around and found my cow pajamas shoved into a corner. I settled into bed and soon fell fast asleep.  
*******************************  
"BRRRRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRRRRING!" The phone rang and I blinked my eyes open, rubbing sleep out of them.  
"H-Hello?" I said, stifling a yawn.   
"Hermione?" It was Harry.  
"You call people this early?" I groaned, getting up.  
"No, but I have to ask you something. Well...Carmen wanted me to ask you."  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"She wanted to know if you'll be her bridesmaid for the wedding." Harry told me.  
"Bridesmaid?!" I said, falling off the corner of my bed.  
"Are you ok? What was that thud?" Harry questioned.  
"Window! It...gets stuck a lot." I lied.  
"Ah."   
"Sure....I guess. What do I have to do?" I asked.  
"We're shopping for...I mean, they are, going to pick out dresses." Harry said, as though this wasn't his favorite subjects. For once I had to agree with him.  
"O...K..." I trailed off.  
"She'll just pick you up, I told her where you live." Harry replied before I could reply.  
"How do you know where I live?" I asked.  
"Ron told me."  
"Right...I knew that."  
"I'd best be going, more shopping for the guys." Harry complained.  
I smiled, "OK, I'll....see you....soon."   
He hung up before he could say anything else.  
*********************************  
Carmen squealed as me and a couple other blondes followed her through the overly-rose scented store.  
"OHH! Isn't this just perfect?" Carmen squeaked, holding it up to her.  
I rolled my eyes. This wonderful Saturday I had planned out to sleep in with was turning into a total nightmare.   
"Hermione? Do you simply love this light green? Or this blue?" Carmen asked.  
"Don't ask me, I wouldn't know. I'm fashion impared." I said, and everyone's eyes flicked over my outfit of Sketchers, a light blue ribbed shirt and L.E.I white jeans.   
Carmen looked strained and let out a strange laugh.   
All the other women whispered.   
Then Carmen went back to her "ooohing" and "aaahing." Finally she streaked back, breathless, with a pink silk dress. It was full length, and to my dismay and horror, had a train and a full skirt. There were rosebuds framing the shoulder straps and the waistband. The train was made out of elegant pink lace that looked like the doilies my grandmother set out on her tables.  
"Lord! That's like a miniature wedding dress!" I exclaimed.  
"Duh! We're taking it!" Carmen said happily, "Now go try these on, ok? I need to see them before I purchase them."  
I grumbled but took one.   
**************************  
"Hermione? HERMIONE!? Come out now!" Carmen asked, knocking on the dressing room door.  
"No way." I said through gritted teeth.  
"Yes way! I need to see it!" Carmen hollered.  
Reluctantly, I came out, that stupid train trailing behind me and I tripped on my matching satin shoes Carmen slipped under the door.  
I teetered over to the mirror to have a good look at myself. I laughed. I looked so stupid! Standing there in all that...pinkness.   
"You look fantastic!" Carmen cried, hugging me.  
This was awkward. Being hugged by Harry's girlfriend...that is.   
"Ok! Everyone! Change out of your dresses and shoes! We'll take them. Now, don't dry clean them or wear them!" She barked.   
I trudged back into the dressing room and peeled the dress off slowly. Then handed it to Carmen in the bag and she purchased it and sent it with me out the door.   
I drove as fast as I possibly could towards my safe haven, my home....my non-fashion obsessed haven.   



	11. Hermione Witnesses How It Will Be

A/N: Ok! We're getting closer and closer to the end :( That's why I have good news! As I was sitting in math, I was doodling while solving a problem having to do with three friends. BINGO! Why not make this the first segment in a trilogy!? So..that's what I'm doing. I hope you share my enthusiasm! LOL :) ENJOY!  
  
********************************  
At the night before the wedding, we had an extra rehearsal. The groom forgot his vows, the bride tripped over her own shoelace and the ringbearer went at the wrong time. I sighed and slapped my forehead as we started again. After three more times, we were allowed to sit down and eat, however, Carmen objected.  
"We need to make sure he gets it on the exact count!" She whined, complaining about the ringbearer.   
The ringbearer, who's name was Scott, complained with his mouth full of food "I try, Carmen! But I do a pretty god damn good job!"   
I giggled as Harry gave him a look.  
"Hear, hear!" I said laughing and raising my glass of Diet Cherry Coke.  
Harry looked at me. I shrugged and then turned back to my meal.  
I could feel his eyes burning in the back of my neck so I turned around and got up.   
"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" I whispered.  
"Yeah, come here!" Harry took my arm and led me away from my lovely fried chicken and mashed potatoes.   
It was cold in the church section, since the heat had been turned off.   
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Harry." I replied.  
"OK, I know we haven't been on friendly terms the past few weeks. But I want to get married knowing we're friends, otherwise it'll taunt me forever, I swear. So promise me we'll be friends again?" He asked, his eyes pleading.  
I thought about this. On one hand, his happiness was at stake if I told him the truth and on the other, my happiness if I told him the truth. If I told him, he'd probably never want to talk to me EVER again and if I didn't, I'd be living in misery. I want to be his friend, but then I'd be feeling guilty because he'd be making the biggest mistake of his life.   
I started to cry.   
"What's wrong!?" Harry asked startled, "Did I say something wrong?"  
"No!" I sobbed.  
"What did I do?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on my back.  
"Nothing! You didn't do anything! It's..just I'm tired." I said, lying.  
"OK, if you're sure..." He trailed off.   
"Can we go back now?" I asked.  
"Promise me." He said.  
I looked at him pitifully.  
"Alright! ALRIGHT!" I said.  
Harry grinned and ruffled my hair.  
I looked dissapointed and as soon as he left, I smiled to myself.  
**********************************  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! PLEASE BE QUIET!" Carmen screeched, standing on a chair.  
Everyone turned in their seats to look at her.  
She smiled and got down.  
"Ok, I just want to express my thanks for coming on such short notice!" Carmen said with her words followed by "awwwwws" and "you're welcomes."  
I felt sick.  
She went to go stand by Harry and he had that same goofy look on his face he did that night he drank his beverage. It was though someone had put a spell on him.......  
Carmens words inturrupted my thought when she said, "Thanks for coming, we'll see you tomorrow!" And Harry and her kissed! ICK! Right in front of us!   
I shut my eyes to block out the image. For the first time in my life, I was scared to lose Harry.   
  
  
  
  



	12. A Startling Discovery

A/N: OK! Chapter 12! ENJOY!  
  
*****************************  
I looked at myself in the mirror the church had set up where the bride and bridesmaids could dress. I had to admit, I looked really....elegant.   
Tara snuck up from behind me.  
"BOO! ATTACK OF THE WEDDING SNATCHERS!" She yelled.  
"ACK!" I shouted.  
"Oh...it's just you." I said, turning back to the mirror.   
"I just wanted to wish you luck and hope we can totally screw this wedding!" Tara added with a glint of adventure in her eyes.  
"No way!" I turned back around.  
"Suit yourself Hermione, but you know what you want." She shrugged and went outside of the tent.  
It was a beautiful day for a wedding, to my dismay. The sun was shining, birds beginning their ever-so-annoying-yet-occasionally-lovely songs and the first signs of spring showing. Carmen was still dancing around, though I don't know how. The girl was practically wearing a circus tent! She was milling around, well...technically flitting around and poking at flowers here and there with her wand, switching their colors. A slight breeze lifted the stupid ringlets the hairdresser had done off the back of my neck. The wedding would start soon, I could see the priest preparing his notes.   
"HERMIONE!" Carmen called and beckoned for me to see her.  
I trotted (erm....tripped) over to where she was standing.   
"Can you please be a dear and run into the church basement and get my bouquet for me?" She pleaded.  
I thought in my head, "_Gee, there's a downright brilliant idea. Let Hermione go down there with high-heels on and let her break her neck so you can marry Harry and live in la-la land." _But instead I smiled and said "Of course."  
I marched off towards the church with a picking up wind on my back.   
As I reached the door, my heel broke on the sidewalk!   
"GREAT! JUST GREAT!" I yelled at it, picking it up and throwing it.  
I opened the door and cautiously climbed down the stairs.   
I reached the bottom finally and searched around for her precious bouquet. I found it on a nearby pile of books.   
"Hmm....what's this?" I wondered shifting some papers.  
**_Love Potion:  
1/2 Cup of Newt Eye  
1 1/4 Goats Blood  
2 Cups of Powdered Shrivlefig  
5 Twigs of Knarltree.  
Stir for 15 minutes. Zap with wand.  
_**I gasped. Carmen was using a love potion on Harry! I sat there, mumbling to myself frantically, deciding what to do.   
"YOU MORON!" I shouted to myself. Fastly thinking, I did the only thing I could do: RUN FOR MY LIFE.....AND HARRY'S.   
  



	13. The Final Scene

A/N: *Sniff* Last chaper :( *bursts into tears* I NEVER WANT THIS STORY TO END! WAHHHHHHHH! ACK! ......*sniffle* En-sob-joy.  
  
*****************************************************  
There was no more wind. There were no clouds in the sky. It's perfect! I thought to myself. Now that Hermione is gone, I'll be able to marry Harry and then sit back and relax while I get the cushy Quidditch ride to fame and fortune.   
"Carmen!" Harry called.  
"Yes?" I replied, trotting over to him.  
"Are you ready to start yet? The mastor of ceremonies is getting impatient." He asked.  
I looked over at him, swatting red butterflies away from his face.  
I rolled my eyes but said sweetly, "Yup, I'm ready."  
"OK, let's do this!"   
I clapped my hands, "People? PEOPLE!"   
A few turned in their seats and I saw relief on their faces as they knew we'd start the wedding.  
************************************  
I was really running as fast as I could to reach the wedding. Carmen was about to marry my best friend and she didn't even love him at all!   
I was getting practically nowhere so I took off my shoes and threw them into the grass. Now the only problem is what do I do when I get there?  
************************************  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to-"   
"Please hurry up!" I hissed at the minister.  
He blankly looked at me.  
"Do you, Carmen, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever! Just keep going!"  
"And do you-"  
************************************  
"STOP! STOP THE WEDDING!" I yelled.  
All heads turned to face the strange brunette wearing no shoes and her dress ripped at places. Some people rolled their eyes, while others complained.  
I drew a breath. I really didn't think it would have to be this dramatic. Oh well, better just go with it and give the best performance.   
"Hermione!" Carmen said, with an air of fake surprise.  
"Don't HERMIONE me, you fake!" I shouted.  
"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.  
"You know exactly what I mean! You've been using a love potion on Harry ever since I've known you! You're a fake and all you want is his money!" I said.  
Gasps arose from the crowds. Ron, who I didn't notice was there, rushed up to me.  
"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked, checking my forehead.  
"I'm fine!" I said, "Let me finish!"   
Carmen's blue eyes flashed dangerously, "There's more?"  
"Yes, there's more!" I said, taking a step closer.  
"You are a fake, a cheat and a little...SLUT! Get out of here before I have to call the authorities to lock you up!" I threatened.  
She just smiled coolly and said, "You can't do anything. Love potions aren't against the law. And Harry seems to be quite contented with me."  
I bit my lip. I walked up to Harry and looked him straight in the eye. They looked far-off, and misty.   
"Harry?" I said.  
"HARRY!?" I said, the way you would say to a toddler.  
He didn't respond.  
"Harry!" I said, my voice growing high.  
"He won't talk." She said, calmly.  
"Why not?" I spun around.  
She twiddled her wand and said, "He's lost too much. He knows now only I am the one."  
She laughed, evilly.  
I spun back around and shook Harry's shoulders, "HARRY!"   
I looked around desperatly.   
"Harry! It's Hermione! You don't love Carmen! You don't love her at all!" I tried talking to him.  
"You don't love her....you love me!" I said suddenly.  
Carmen screeched in outrage as she whipped out her wand.  
"You're such a fool, Hermione! You don't deserve to see us wed. See you in hell!" She pointed the wand at me and I just as fast took out mine and said, "Not if you don't go first!" I smiled and whispered a spell, sending frosty sparks towards her and binding her with thick cords.  
I blew on my wand like it was a smoking gun and smiled triumphantly.  
People sat there, just stunned and their mouths wide open.  
"This is turning into some wedding!" I thought to myself.  
Now, to get Harry back to himself. I thought really hard about the countercurse to the Love Potion.   
I kissed him.  
**************************************  
ITS THE END! AWWWWWWWW! SOB! Figure out for yourselves what happens! I'll see you guys around, and be sure to look for my other stories and thanks for reviews!


	14. Epilogue: The AfterMath: The Door Is Wid...

A/N: Ok, THIS is the last chapter :) It's the aftermath of it with a narrator NOT Hermione telling it. This is to clear up some stuffs =)  
  
********************************  
**_Epilogue: The Aftermath: The Door Is Wide Open  
  
_**  
Hermione ended up marrying Harry after Carmen fled from the scene and later was heard to have settled down with a 8.4 billionare with a big house in America. Some guy named Bill Gates or something. However, Carmen did often stop by to see them and wish them well. Our heroine's friend, Tara , was married two years later and is now presently living in the apartment they all once shared with her husband and one child. Natalie moved out and was teaching at Hogwarts in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lindsey took over her own wand store in Diagon Alley after her boyfriend was tragically killed in a Muggle car accident. Thus saying this, all of them led perfectly wonderful lives. But what about Hermione? Where does she go from here? These questions and more can be answered in the sequel : The Adventure Of Our Lives. ************************************  
Thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews! Please don't be shy, read the sequel! =)   



End file.
